Epiphanie
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Il n'a toujours pas lâché sa manche, et Dean sait que Cas le réalise. Il le sait car l'ange n'arrête pas de baisser la tête pour la fixer, son regard allant de la main à Dean, de Dean à la main, ses yeux s'agrandissant progressivement comme s'il s'attendait à ce que sa main disparaisse à tout moment et était émerveillé à chaque fois qu'elle était toujours là. - Destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Cela lui paraissait impossible."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, troisième round de l'année.

**Note 2: **Vous vous ne le verrez pas, mais j'ai modifié un peu le texte depuis le marathon. J'espère, hum... que je n'en ai pas trop fait. T.T

Bonne lecture à vous, et merci à tous. :)

* * *

**Epiphanie**

.

Comment c'est arrivé? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Il n'y a pas eu de moment précis qui a provoqué la réalisation de Dean; il n'y a pas eu de progression non plus. Après tout, c'est difficile de déterminer la première étincelle qui allume une bougie.

Dean ne savait même pas qu'il avait pris les allumettes; il sait juste que soudain, il y a de la lumière. Soudain la pièce est éclairée.

Et la réalisation est là, illuminée de plein fouet, impossible à fuir :

Dean est amoureux de Cas.

C'est inconcevable. Cela lui paraît surréaliste, impossible. Cas? Castiel, leur ange maladroit et peu sociable? Celui qui veut toujours bien faire malgré ses erreurs, celui qui leur est loyal jusqu'au bout des plumes?

Celui qui est loyal envers _Dean_. Celui qui a choisi Dean, à plusieurs reprises, face à sa famille angélique. Celui qui veille sur lui et croit en lui. Celui qui part mais revient toujours.

Celui...

\- Dean?

Dean cligne des yeux. Il est assis à la table de la bibliothèque du bunker, un livre ouvert devant lui dont il n'a pas tourné les pages depuis plusieurs minutes. Face à lui, Sam et Cas l'observent, inquiets. Sam secoue sa main devant son visage; Cas plisse le front sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Dean? Ca va?

Dean, qui fixait Cas, se tourne vers Sam. Va-t-il bien?

Il va bien, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, je...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Cas s'est téléporté derrière lui, posant une main sur son front. L'ange ferme les yeux, se concentre, et Dean sent la flamme d'une Grâce familière, tiède et accueillante, traverser prudemment sa peau avant qu'il ne réagisse enfin et se recule brutalement, repoussant la main de Cas.

\- Tout va bien! Tout va bien, je...

Les prunelles de Dean sont exorbitées; son souffle est court. Il sent ses oreilles chauffer sous les braises restantes de cette Grâce, quittant son front pour loger en son coeur et traverser chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Elle crépite sous sa peau, tressaute le long de ses nerfs comme autant de petits feux d'artifice; elle brûle et glace et se loge _partout_.

Cas regarde sa main, que Dean a écartée d'un mouvement sec. Il relève la tête et quelque chose _éclate_ dans ses yeux bleus, comme du verre, et la poitrine de Dean se serre quand il se rend compte qu'il l'a blessé.

Cas penche sa tête sur le côté, juste légèrement. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, crus et soucieux, sa voix basse :

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Dean?

Dean ouvre la bouche; aucun son n'en sort. Il ne peut que fixer Cas, les cheveux qui rebiquent un peu contre ses tempes, le geste nerveux qu'il a, incroyablement humain, de lécher ses lèvres sèches, et le _poids_ de ce regard sur lui, depuis quand est-il aussi réconfortant?

Sam tousse.

\- Dean va bien, Cas. Mais je pense qu'il a quelque chose à te dire.

Dean se tourne vers son frère tellement vite que son cou _craque_.

Sam sourit. Dean sent la panique faire palpiter son coeur, trembler ses doigts, mais Sam lui sourit, _sourit_ simplement, doux et compréhensif et _purée_. Depuis quand Sammy sait?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Cas. Ca va aller.

Sam s'adresse à Cas, mais c'est _Dean _qu'il regarde, et franchement, il est proche de lui faire un clin d'oeil, Dean le voit à sa paupière qui palpite, et s'il ose le faire Dean va lui _botter les fesses_.

Dean se redresse. Fait semblant de rien, agrippe le col d'une chemise qu'il n'a pas pour occuper ses mains.

\- Oui. C'est ça, Sam. On n'a pas besoin de toi, tu peux partir.

Ses mots peuvent sembler durs mais ne contiennent aucun venin et Sam le sait. Il le _sait_, entend le merci qu'il ne dira pas et il lui sourit, de toutes ses dents, du sourire qu'il arborait petit quand Dean lui ramenait un cadeau de Noël et, _ooh_. Dean le déteste.

\- Je vais vous laisser, alors.

Et Sam s'éclipse, sa démarche presque sautillante, et Dean résiste à l'envie de se frapper le front d'une main parce que la situation est _ridicule_.

La porte claque derrière Sam. Dean se tourne vers Castiel.

Et le trouve éloigné de plusieurs pas.

\- ...Cas?

Cas, qui fixait le sol, relève la tête. Quelque chose craque dans la poitrine de Dean car la tristesse est impossible à manquer dans son regard :

\- Que voulais-tu me dire, Dean?

Dean se lève. Sans un mot, il se lève, se rapproche :

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête?

Castiel plisse les lèvres. L'océan de ses yeux fait une _vague_ :

\- Parce que Sam a dit que tu allais bien. Du coup, ton affolement est de ma faute, pas vrai?

Dean se fige.

\- "Affolé"? Moi? Pas du tout.

Castiel rétrécit les paupières et Dean la reconnaît, là, la tempête qui se cache derrière ces iris. Que Cas ait eu ses pouvoirs ou pas, elle a toujours été là, cette tornade venteuse sous cette peau humaine fragile. Cas a toujours été Autre, Cas a toujours été _plus_.

Mais c'est un plus qui a appris à respirer même s'il n'en a pas besoin; c'est un plus qui apprécie le café le matin. C'est un plus qui, parfois, laisse ses muscles se détendre assez pour dénouer les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

C'est un plus qui le regarde, et _sait_. Un plus qui le voit comme nul autre, voit tous ses pêchés, connaît ses faiblesses et lui pardonne quand même.

Dean a un sourire contrit; il hausse une épaule maladroitement.

\- Ok, j'ai un peu peur.

Cas se _pétrifie_.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est peut-être mieux que je m'en aille.

\- Non! Tu...

Dean a comblé la distance sans s'en rendre compte et a agrippé la manche droite de Castiel. Cette même main qu'il a repoussée, il l'agrippe maintenant, fort parce qu'il sait que Cas ne sent pas, fort pour marquer un _point_.

Cas baisse les yeux vers sa main, et ses prunelles s'agrandissent.

\- Oh.

Il relève la tête; il change légèrement de position, semble un peu gêné :

\- Est-ce que...

Dean lui sourit. Cas s'interrompt.

Et là, une intuition s'allume dans la poitrine de Dean. Une petite flamme, un espoir fragile mais qui _brille_.

Et c'est fou; c'est inconcevable, surréaliste, _impossible_. Mais Dean se rapproche encore, et Cas se tend, ne quitte pas ses yeux et Dean veut y _croire_, soudain.

Un rire échappe sa gorge, nerveux, excité, et les prunelles bleues le regardent comme si elles pouvaient en boire les notes.

\- Vas-y, Cas. Quoi?

Il n'a toujours pas lâché sa manche, et Dean sait que Cas le réalise. Il le sait car l'ange n'arrête pas de baisser la tête pour la fixer, son regard allant de la main à Dean, de Dean à la main, ses yeux s'agrandissant progressivement comme s'il s'attendait à ce que sa main disparaisse à tout moment et était émerveillé à chaque fois qu'elle était toujours là.

\- Est-ce. Est-ce que...

Dean saisit son autre manche. Cas ouvre la bouche, s'interrompt encore. Son souffle fait une pause, son pouls saute sur son cou.

Dean rit de nouveau, et au fond de lui, quelque chose danse, _danse_.

\- Quoi, Cas?

Cas l'observe. Ses yeux tracent ses sourcils, dessinent l'arête de son nez, caressent ses pommettes. Ils s'attardent sur sa bouche, plongent dans ses pupilles et _tiennent_.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je reste?

Sa voix est tellement grave qu'elle est presque inaudible. Dean sourit, de toutes ses dents; il ne peut pas s'en empêcher et les yeux bleus s'allument et Dean pense, _oh_.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime, toi et tes erreurs, toi et ta bonne volonté, toi et ta fragile gentillesse.

Son sourire s'adoucit et les mots, les mots sont un _plus_ mais ils paraissent soudain faciles, des oiseaux que Dean libère :

\- Oui. Je veux que tu restes.

Et Castiel lui sourit en retour; juste un peu, tendresse ourlée sur ses lèvres, iris plissés sur un ciel d'aube et Dean pense, depuis quand Cas sait?

\- Moi aussi. Je voudrais rester, je voudrais-

Cas a appris comment respirer, et Dean lui vole son souffle.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
